


重逢

by eduolian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 重逢 [恶魔麦迪文X卡德加；麦迪文X卡德加X麦迪文]根据《魔兽世界·军团再临》动态漫画先行者Harbingers 2 - 卡德加 Khadgar的一点脑补。假设卡德加在拿到书时，轰飞假麦迪文之前，还有一段挣扎和不可言说的情节.





	重逢

昏暗中，麦迪文周身散发着幽蓝的光。卡德加望着老师，雪白的眉毛耸拉了下来，远离又从未褪去的记忆捏住了他的心脏。但他很快发现了这个麦迪文是个假货。麦迪文叫他“学徒”而不是“信赖”“我的信赖”“我年轻的信赖”“唯一的信赖”之类的。这个麦迪文的话语之间缺少卡德加熟悉的东西。白发的法师低垂着头，没有立刻拆穿眼前的冒牌货。  
“我的灵魂和卡拉赞绑在了一起。”麦迪文说。  
“对……”卡德加应声，双目锁定那张朝思暮想的面容，亲手埋葬麦迪文的记忆跳了出来，无比清晰，抽走了许多他肺里的空气。他不再是17岁的少年，太多的经历反而让他的内心像他的发色一样，褪去了某些东西……但总有些事情是无法改变的。大法师听着冒牌货的言论。镜子里，他们并肩观望着燃烧和毁灭。卡德加不介意和这个假麦迪文站在一起，因为——很多的原因，多说两句话，多听听熟悉的嗓音，甚至再调调情之类的……因为很多原因，无法解释。  
冒牌的麦迪文高高在上，递给卡德加一本书，继续说着一些卡德加曾想过的问题，蛊惑、诱导，那只是17岁的卡德加可能还会纠结的问题。白发的法师配合地接过书，粗糙的手掌覆盖住封面上漆黑的渡鸦，内心一阵涌动。他忽然想起第一次见到麦迪文时，对方用魔法了解到信里的内容，现在他也可以做老师曾经对他做的事情，不打开书而看透了里面的内容——糟糕的，不可言说的内容。卡德加的眼神一变，仰起了眉毛。假麦迪文察觉了情绪变化——怒火、微妙的情感，些许羞耻、恨意，还有坚定的意志和决心——那正是燃烧军团所需要的。假麦迪文忽隐忽现的身影贴在卡德加身上。  
“我的学徒，”假麦迪文的手攀上卡德加的脖子，抚摸着那里的皮肤，扯着脖子上的项圈。“你不想要你老师的精华吗？”卡德加没有回答。对方另一只手覆盖在他正盖在书的封面的手背上，手被盖住的触感意外的真实，他们的手掌同样粗糙。  
“我知道你压抑着的……”  
“我并不想成为守护者。”  
“但你想要这个。”假麦迪文撤掉了颈环，从后面咬住卡德加的脖子，尖利的牙齿刺破了卡德加的皮肤，湿润的舌头在新鲜的伤口处滑动，接着向上在耳后舔舐。颈环掉在了地上，卡德加的嘴被插进了手指，那三根手指在他的口腔里变得更粗更长，他扬起了脖子，拿着书的手掌上泛出蓝光。卡德加确实不介意和冒牌货谈话，但这样的情况是无论如何也无法接受的。  
“卡德加，”假麦迪文轻声叫着他的名字，语气忽然变得无比温柔，他轻抚卡德加的手背，像是要教导卡德加新的知识。“我需要你，我唯一的学徒，整个艾泽拉斯也只有你有资格接受我的力量，庞大的力量。”卡德加手上的蓝光晃动起来，但未熄灭，他想用奥术轰飞这个冒牌货，手中的蓝光却被那书给牵制住了。身后炽热坚硬的东西抵着他，另一只手离开他的口腔，撕开他的衣服，然后从破裂的布料中伸了进去，那只手直探卡德加的臀部，揉捏着，探入，在入口处摩挲。  
“你想要这个。”拥有麦迪文形态的恶魔重复道，他的舌头变得长而滑，绕着卡德加的脖子向他的胸口探索，恶魔的没啥什么时间来前戏，他用手指插进卡德加的肠道，干涩的肠道被突如其来的异物插出了血。人类的身体对恶魔来说太脆弱了，做这种事对恶魔来说并没有多大的快感，还得把握好力道防止彻底撕裂这具弱小的肉体，但心里上征服和控制的快感却是巨大的，特别是对象是一位与他们作战的大法师，还是卡德加。燃烧军团太想要这个人类了，亦如他们的主人曾经使用守护者的身体打开黑暗之门。如何将这样坚定的意志收为已用，恶魔很了解方法——凡人皆有弱点。假麦迪文三根手指模仿着交合的动作，搅动着，进出，粗鲁的动作和舌头温柔的舔舐，不同的刺激，得到的是卡德加紧咬嘴唇的忍耐，压制喉咙深处挣扎的闷哼。  
羞辱、痛苦远大于细微的快感，尤其是卡德加还忆起在这里和真正的麦迪文的过去，此刻的情况只有满满的耻辱。卡德加继续召唤着元素，想挣脱恶魔的控制。他闭着眼睛，将注意力只集中在回忆中闪耀的时刻和魔法，他可以做到，愤怒给他带来了更多力量，蓝色的光芒在他手中积累，就要爆发出的时刻，他感到别处而来的一阵冲击，奥术掠过了他，击中身后的恶魔，他体内的入侵者抽离出去。一声巨响，是恶魔倒地的声音。卡德加晃了两下，站稳身体，他的脚边躺着碎布，他的颈环，而一根黑色的羽毛正缓缓落在旁边。

“希望”是个有羽毛的东西——它栖息在灵魂里——唱没有歌词的歌曲——永远，不会停息——[1]

卡德加的心跳漏了一拍，他立刻转身。在从窗户照射进来的月光之下，那个人就站在那里，仿若从天而降。  
“我年轻的信赖。”熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调，熟悉的一切的一切——  
卡德加想跑过去，却移不开脚，他只是站在原地，仰着脸，任凭月光照亮他被时间雕琢的脸，岁月让皱纹拥有了故事，皱纹变成了真正的皱纹。  
师徒两人四目相对，一时寂静无语。  
“麦迪文……”半响，卡德加才说话，他的眉毛又耸拉下去，他露出一个笑容，“我不再年轻了，老师。”麦迪文走进卡德加，拉下帽子，说：“你和我第一次见到你时一样，我的信赖。”麦迪文伸手抚上卡德加的脸，对方眼中涌起泪光，在麦迪文的面前，卡德加还是当初那个学徒，时间从未带走任何东西。  
   
“你在……”卡德加欲言又止，他抿起了嘴巴。  
“我一直在。”麦迪文点点头，他的信赖傻站着，眼含泪水，白眉皱起，心事重重，这和麦迪文预想重逢场景不大一样。  
黑发的法师说：“来给我一个拥抱吧，我的信赖，这样你就能确定我是否是真的了。  
白发的法师嘴唇抖动，挂在他身上破衣服也跟着瑟瑟发抖。麦迪文干脆上前抱住他，让卡德加的头埋在他胸前，信赖被一双有力的手环抱着。曾经的守护者感到怀里的学徒已不是他记忆里的身材了——“他长大了”和“他变瘦了”两个想法同时出现在麦迪文的脑中，于是他把他抱得更紧。卡德加没有因为拥抱而停止发抖，他反而抖得更厉害了，肩膀耸动，带着身上的碎衣服一起跟着他哭。  
“我把那个恶魔干掉了，卡德加。”麦迪文说着，厌恶地瞥了一眼角落里的尸体，然后把那东西变成尘土。他不出现，卡德加也干得掉这个恶魔。但恶魔蹩脚的伪装和不可饶恕的侵犯让麦迪文无法化身渡鸦在窗边当一个旁观者。为了应对军团的再临，麦迪文寻着卡德加回到卡拉赞，可计划和想象中的重逢不是在这种情况下……他想着。拥抱如此充实和真实，他需要腾出手去拥紧对方，法杖们从他们的手中脱离，掉在地上。  
卡德加变得足够强大，也依旧保留着脆弱。

他亦如此。

命运交汇的伊始之地，所有的伪装都可以卸下，所有的矛盾都可以并存，所有的希翼都可以重新展开。那么亲吻是自然而然的事情，拭去血迹，保留伤口，重新探索对方的身体也是自然而然的事情，月亮与繁星无言，灰尘无言，两位大法师沉默。麦迪文褪去身上的法袍垫在卡德加身下，坚硬的地面变得些许柔软。卡德加的碎衣服终于彻底破碎。他们交缠在一起，身体的碰触顺应着两人的渴求，抚摸和亲吻让彼此获得慰藉，痛苦因此减少。  
发色的差异似乎代表着某种未说明的诺言、不可撤销的印记。抚摸他的头发吧，吸吮他的嘴唇吧，让在昨日种种重新鲜活，让幻象和真实同时高潮，让叹息和呻吟拨弄深处的柔软，让他们炙热，让他们迸发。卡德加的眼泪顺着眼角滴落下来，麦迪文在他身体里冲撞，他一会儿睁大眼不可思议地望麦迪文，一会儿在快感中闭上眼。他想仔细看着老师，眼泪扭曲了视野，卡德加无法将麦迪文每一个动作刻在眼中，只用身体去感知就无法只用眼去描绘。然而，无论哪一种，都给予他满足。卡德加看到了老师身上的疤痕——胸口和脖子上，扭曲着刺目的深色，伤疤也在看着他，他伸手去触摸，去亲吻它们，希望能它们达成和解。黑发的人为之一颤。让抱起卡德加，让他坐在自己身上，交合更深入、亲密。卡德加身上大大小小的伤口同样让麦迪文感到刺目。谁都无法减少对方的伤口，抚平它们吧，用粗糙的手指，用灌满爱意的吻。律动如舞蹈， 姿势改变，快感加倍。卡德加的指甲掐在麦迪文背部的肉里，他情不自禁地咬住老师的脖子，老师的撞击愈强，他咬得愈紧，喉咙里发出急促的像抽泣一样的声音。  
仿佛是为了让卡德加忘掉之前被恶魔侵犯的不愉快，麦迪文反复顶在卡德加内壁里那一点上，捏着他的乳头，掐住他的腰，感受卡德加的战栗、呻吟、痉挛、绷紧。高潮瞬间失去呼吸就像永远失去呼吸的能力——再也看不到燃烧军团，永无止境的战争远去，苦楚万端调转位面，无上幸福发出耀眼的光。  
退潮的余韵散开，重重的鼻息喷洒在彼此身上。他们还保持着结合的姿势，喘息，小声说着什么。麦迪文脖子上一排牙印，边缘渗血。卡德加他从留下的伤口开始，虔诚而认真的用嘴描绘老师的身体。追寻、呼唤，不曾放弃希望的理由——在他的双唇之下。卡德加记得在这里的每一个时刻，隐秘而神秘，他在这里获得的只能用爱和生命去回馈。片刻，卡德加开拓麦迪文的身体，老师引导他，爱抚他，他不再那么小心翼翼，刺入和挺进，退出和再次插入，毫无保留。卡德加向老师和自己的本能学习，失而复得的激动让他又流下了眼泪。年长的人躺在他自己的法袍上，赤裸着，看到卡德加的泪水时嘴角挑起一抹笑，绿色的眼眸里全是宠溺和爱意。那眼神加速了卡德加的动作。  
“麦迪文、麦迪文、麦迪文……”卡德加呢喃，指腹在他给与疤痕上滑动，往日叠加现在——他狠狠地插进他身体里，现在也狠狠地插紧他身体里。他的老师胸口激烈的起伏，断裂的呻吟中夹着卡德加名字的发音，他也湿了眼眶，黑色的指甲插进信赖的白发里，拽着他的头发，贴近他，在他的耳边诉说秘密，卡德加面红耳赤，又变回了十七岁的少年。那节奏变快，偶尔的停顿后是加速的冲刺，快乐像暴风一样席卷了灵魂的每一寸。

黎明，卡拉赞空无一人。  
渡鸦挥起黑色的羽翼，旁边另一只也扇动翅膀，它们围绕着卡拉赞飞了几圈，鸣叫。

**这一次，它们能一同享受飞翔的自由，他们也将直面燃烧的地狱；  
这一次，他们真正并肩——面对一切。**

 

END

 

注[1]：为狄金森的诗《“希望”是个有羽毛的东西》  
 


End file.
